1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and more particularly pertains to a new hitch device holding assembly for organized and efficient storage of one or more hitch devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitches and storage devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,998 issued to McCoy et al. on Nov. 4, 1997 describes a system for packaging a trailer receiver hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,441 issued to Bernstrom on Jun. 6, 2000 discloses a trailer hitch security device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,927 issued to Peterson discloses a bicycle rack attachable to a receiver hitch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system for storing and organizing one or more trailer hitch devices.